Blood and Tears
by XxBeauty-Of-EternityxX
Summary: Summary- Alexander x Raven. What does the future have in stores for this unusual couple? When there's a vampire and human together, Anything can go wrong. Including a new unwanted vampire in town.
1. summary

**(A/N) Hey, sorry this isn't a real chapter, but i was reading over my summary and realized how much it sucked. So I decided to make a more detailed version, and explain more about whats going to happen. Hope you guys enjoy, I guess. :P**

Alexander x Raven. What does the future have in stores for this unusual couple? When a vampire and human fall in love, there's nothing in the world that can break them apart. Although there's many challenges they have to take along the way, and difficult choices they have to make, meanwhile putting into consideration all the things that could possibly go wrong. Including a new vampire in town, and an old nefarious one. All it takes is a second of being careless to send your world tumbling down right in front of your eyes. Is this something Alexander and Raven will have to face if they truly want to be together for ever – For _eternity? _Will they be able to handle it? Could there be more to Alexander's decision of not turning Raven into a vampire? Something he'd rather not share with her, because he's lived – and dreaded – it his whole life? Sometimes the best thing to do is listen to your heart and let fate chose its own path.


	2. I'm so sorry

Chapter 1-

**(A/N) Alright, so this is my first fanfic! I've been working on it for a while now, not sure if I should post it, but... Here it is! So far, the whole thing is going to be in Ravens POV, but if there's one or two chapters that I think would be interesting from a different charecters POV, i'll add that in. This is probrably going to be a pretty long fanfic, and I have the first seven chapters finished, but i'm not going to post more unless I get a couple good reviews. I'll be posting one chapter at a time though. Enough of me blabbing. READ ON! :)**

I was awoken by the sound of a loud knocking from outside my window. _It's probably just some tree scraping against the house. _I thought. But that sure wasn't what it sounded like... I jumped out of bed and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. I walked cautiously across my room, and stood infront of my window. _**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNCOCK. **_I pulled back the midnight black curtains, and was startled to see a face pressed against the glass in front of me. I doubled back, holding in a scream. Almost tripping over my own feet, I looked at my window once again. Now I could see behind the glass of the window; my handsome vampire boyfriend, Alexander Sterling starring at me.

"Let me in!" he mouthed from the other side of the glass.

I held a finger in front of the window, a motion telling him to wait a second. I turned around and glanced at my bedroom door to make sure it was closed. The last thing I wanted was for my parents to wake up and come running to my room. I turned around to open up the window.

"What are you doing here!" I whispered as he climbed through.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?" I asked, still grumpy from being woken up. "What time is it anyways?"

"2:30" He responded calmly.

"WHAT!" I asked, my eyes wide.

"It's really important..." He said in a soft tone.

I was expecting it to be something along the lines of _"I've decided you're ready to become a vampire." _My assumption quickly changed when i saw his expression. He seemed sad.

"What's wrong?" i asked, confused.

"Oh… it's just that... Well…"

He was cut off by the sound of people talking from down the hall. _CRAP. _I thought. It was my parents. We could barely hear their voices, but were able to make out what they were saying.

"I think i heard something." I heard my father say from a few doors down.

"What was it?" My mother replied softer.

"I heard people talking... I think it was Raven... "

I heard their door open, and I turned around to see a worried Alexander. He seemed nervous to tell me whatever it is that's so important.

"You know you can tell me anything." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Raven..." He said before disappearing out the window.

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I wanted to find out. I heard my parents' footsteps outside the door and quickly jumped back under my covers, pretending to be asleep. My parents cracked open the door and peeked inside.

"Funny... I could have sworn I heard someone talking." My dad said to my mom.

"You're just tired." She replied back. And with that, I heard my door slam shut.

**So, what'd you think! Well, it's the first chapter, and it's kind of boring, but it gets better! I promise! And, there's a huge surprise later on. Which, i'm not sure how you guys will respond to, but I mean, it's exciting nevertheless! Anyways, see that button below? It says review. You should click on it. For me? ;)**

**(Spoiler for this fanfic- There's going to be a bit of Trevor x Raven in the next few chapters, and it may seem like i'm going towards that later on, BUT IM NOT. This is strictly an Alexander x Raven sfanfic! So, if you're a Traven fan, then LEAVE.)**

**Kay thanks. Love you all!**


	3. Don't let me go

Chapter 2-

**(A/N) Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Big thanks to Daughter of the sharingan, Mrs. Alexander Sterling, K-Popgirl, and Xxnight huntressxX for being my first four reviewers! Thanks a ton! Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 2! :)**

I waited until I was sure my parents were asleep. _I have to find out what Alexander was going to tell me. _I reassured myself before dragging my tired body out of bed once more. I slid into my combat boots, and quickly changed into the first outfit I lay my hands on. Meanwhile, being as quiet as possible, I snuck out the same way Alexander came in. Out the window, down the tree, and off to the mansion. Once I got there, I raced up the driveway and to the uneven steps. I ran up to the door and repeatedly tapped the S shaped knocker against the cold wood of the door. No answer. I knocked harder. There was still no answer. I banged as hard as I could for what seemed like forever, until I could hear the sound of clicking locks. I was greeted by Alexander's creepy butler, Jameson.

"Hello." I said politely, trying not to sound annoyed. "Where's Alexander?"

"Oh... Hello Mrs. Raven. It's always a pleasure to see you." He said with a toothy smile. "Come in. Alexander's right here."

Jameson stepped aside to make room for me to walk in. through the doorway I saw Alexander, standing in the middle of the hall. He was obviously confused by my presence. I stepped in and handed my coat to Jameson while I removed my combat boots.

"What did you have to tell me, why was it so important, and how come you said sorry before you left?"

Alexander interrupted me, putting the rest of my questions on hold... For now at least.

"Well… Are you going to answer me or not?" I said frustrated.

"Come with me... We can talk upstairs." He said to me, still looking sadly at the floor.

We walked up the creaky stairs to his attic room. He grabbed the key and opened his secret door, motioning for me to step in. He followed right after, and shut the door behind him. He sat down on the closed coffin lid, and I sat down beside him, waiting in silence for him to tell me what was wrong.

Although he said nothing.

"Well?" I said facing him. "What's wrong?" I asked, starting to get angry.

_Is it really so bad that he thinks he can't tell me? _I thought to myself.

"Alexander…" I said in a soft voice. "Please, tell me what's wrong..."

His smile faded, and he looked away from me.

"Alexander!" I said in a loud, annoyed tone.

"It's just... I don't know how to tell you... I'm afraid of how you'll react."

"Oh, I know. You're going to turn me?" I asked with a wink, trying to loosen up the tension that I had formed.

Apparently it didn't work, because Alexander was dead serious now.

"You're breaking up with me… Aren't you?" I asked, on the verge of tears.

When he responded with nothing but silence, I knew what his answer was.

"I KNEW IT." I yelled, hot tears forming at the corners of my burning eyes. "What did I do?"

By this point, my face was wet and my mascara was running. I couldn't bear the thought of him and I breaking up. Alexander wiped my cheeks in a failed attempt to dry my tears.

"Too many questions, Raven. Don't worry, and stop crying. I promise I'll explain everything.

"You better!" I pleaded.

"Raven, trust me. This is not your fault at all! I wasn't sure how I should tell you. I knew it would end up like this." He said motioning to me and my tear stained face.

"Don't change the subject." I said in the way a whiny child would. "If it's not because of me, then why?"

"Look, Raven." He said in a soft voice. "It's my parents. They've been thinking about their decision to let me stay here, in the mansion."

"And?" I asked, still unsure of why this means we have to break up.

"Raven, you have no idea how hard it is for me to say this."

"It's okay. Just tell me. It'll be fine." I reassured him.

"Raven… My parents think they made the wrong choice. They told me I'm moving back to Romania." He said in a dark, sad tone.

"You're just going to _leave _me?" I exclaimed.

"Look Raven… I never meant for this to happen. I know we just went through this, but my parents said there's nothing on this earth that will make them change their minds this time."

"So… You're… You're really moving back?" I asked slowly. I could not believe this was happening. I kept sobbing.

He hesitated for a while before answering.

"Raven, I don't think I have a choice."

"But, I mean, you thought there was no other way before..." I stated in between sobs.

"Raven… This time I'm serious. I don't have a choice." He said sorrowfully "Yes. I'm moving back to Romania."

I didn't know what to do. I felt like the whole world was crashing down on me. I felt like I was trapped. I felt hopeless. For once, there was nothing I could do. My mind wasn't working right at all. This was just way too much for my poor brain to process. _Alexander. Is. Moving. Back. To. Romania. _I thought to myself. I could not believe it. I gazed at him through my soggy eyes.

"Alexander…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I threw my arms around him and squeezed as tight as I could.

"I don't ever want to let go!"

"I don't ever want you to." He responded, and gently placed his arms around my waist.

My head was pounding so hard, it made me dizzy. _Why does this keep happening?_I thought as everything began to turn into fuzzy blobs around me. The world seemed to be getting smaller, and more distant. Everything around me began to slow down, as if I were in a movie and someone had pressed the 'slow motion' button. Things got a lot quieter. It got to the point where I could barely even hear my own cries. My mind was blocking everything out.

"Alexand… -" I began to say in a soft, seemingly tired voice, but I was cut off by complete darkness.

**So there you have it! Now you know what it was Alexander had to tell Raven! Really hope you guys liked it. And if you didn't, then you can kiss my ass! Cause I don't care! (Joking.) Love you guys. More reviews would be greatly appreciated! Well, if you want another chapter that is.**

**(By the way, I know there's been a lot of fanfics about Alexander moving back... But, that's kind of the only thing I could think of writing about at the time. But, i'll try to make this one unique so you guys don't get bored. :D Love you all!)**


	4. Cry myself to sleep

Chapter 3-

**(A/N) Hey.. I wasn't planning on posting this chapter untill I got some more reviews, but i'm not sure when i'll get another chance to, because i'm sick and not really in the mood for writing/editing anything. Anyways, I just realized my summary doesn't fit the fanfic so far... So I promise it'll start explaining everything soon! Or will it? -Evil laugh- (Joking) I Promise. :)**

**And I forgot to add;**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Vampire kisses series or any of the characters! (I wish) But they strictly belong to Ellen schreiber! :)**_

It was practically sunrise, and it was time for me to leave the mansion. I gave Alexander one more tight squeeze after he promised to come see me as soon as he finds out when he's leaving. My eyes were still wet and my makeup was still running down my face in uneven streams of black when I headed home.

I had only been walking for a few minutes. The mansion was still In view while I strode unhappily down the sidewalk. My head was facing the floor, thinking over what had just happened. _I can't believe he's really moving. I mean, he's REALLY Moving… _My thoughts were interrupted when I ran head on with somebody.

"Sorry…" I said, not even bothering to look up.

"OUCH. Hey watch where you're going, Monster Girl." He said bitterly.

My head shot up. Starring at me were two bright green eyes with golden locks hanging above them. Trevor Mitchell was the last person I wanted to see tonight, after everything that's happened.

"What happened to your face?" He asked with a softer tone.

"EXCUSE ME?" I asked him, only then realizing he meant the tears and runny makeup. "Oh. Nothing." I responded, looking back down to the poorly paved sidewalk.

He didn't ask me what was wrong, and I was glad about that. He was the last person I'd want to talk to about my break up. Instead he simply said;

"Hey, looks like you've had a rough night. Want me to walk you home?"

He must've seen my confused/shocked expression, because he quickly added on,

"You know, it's not safe… to walk home alone."

I laughed at his lame save. The sun was beginning to rise, and the sky was filled with colours of purples, pinks and oranges.

Wait. _It's sunrise? How early is it…? _I thought to myself, just remembering now that my parents never knew I left the house.

"Hey, Trevor… Do you know what time it is?" I asked sheepishly.

"Uhmm, yeah. He said checking his watch. It's a bit after 5:30. How come?"

"Damn" I whispered under my breath.

I looked back at the mansion one last time before I walked off to the comfort of my house. I saw Alexander watching from the round window in his attic room. He closed his midnight black curtains and I walked off awkwardly beside Trevor.

"I really have to get home." I stated in a rush.

"What'd you do, sneak out or something? He asked, joking.

"Actually, that's exactly what I did, and my parents will kill me if they find out!"

We jogged the rest of the way and finally reached my house after walking in a silence that seemed to never end. Then the question popped into my head.

"What were you doing out at 5 o'clock anyways?" I asked him.

"I always take jogs in the morning." He responded as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"5:00 is morning for you? My morning is like, noon!"

We both laughed and I began to climb the tree to my window. Then I turned around.

"Hey… Uhmm, thanks…" I murmured to Trevor before he left.

"Oh... No problem." He said. Then began jogging back to his place.

"Well, I'll see you at school on Monday." I half-shouted back at him to make sure he could hear from across the road.

"Can't wait" He called back in his usual flirty voice.

"Looks like the old Trevor's back." I muttered to myself as I climbed the rest of the way up my tree. _Thank god. He was kind of creeping me out, walking me home and all._I Thought. By the time I made it to my window, I was exhausted. I climbed through, took off my combat boots, and changed into my pyjamas. That silent little jog with Trevor really gave me time to think about Alexander. We'd broken up merely half an hour ago... He's moving all the way back to Romania. As I thought about it, hot tears began to roll down my cheeks. I crawled into my warm bed, pulled the covers up over the top of my head, and cried myself to sleep.

**Alright, what do you guys think about this chapter? Im not a big fan of it at all. Just the way I wrote it, and the fact thats its Raven x Trevor and not Raven x Alexander. Dont worry. It wont be like that the whole fanfic though. And that review button, yeah it's your friend. So, click on it okay? Thanks. And if any of you have any suggestions on what you think should happen, or if you think i should change something, I'd be more than glad to, so just mention that in a review. Because all of you who are still reading this lame fanfic are AWESOME! (In my opinion anyways) 3 Love you. :)**


	5. Alone In the cemetary

Chapter 4-

**(A/N) I've been thinking about this for a while now, and figured I should post this chapter before I start asking for more reviews. 'Cause I know the first three chapters are boring and all, since they're basically more like an introduction and there isn't anything interesting to review. Well, i'm starting to feel better now, so i'm going to continue writing/editing this fanfic. Anyways, this is the chapter things start to get interesting. You guys are up for quite a shock here. Hope you enjoy! **

This time I was awoken by the sound of my mother calling my name from outside my bedroom door.

"Raven, Get up! It's 2:00!" She shouted.

_2:00! _I thought to myself. _I guess I can't be that surprised. I had a late night. _All the memories flowed back to me. _Alexander. Trevor. _I shook the thought out of my head.

"RAVEN!" I heard my mother call again.

"I'll be down in a second…" I assured her.

I sleepily dressed myself in a black miniskirt with red fishnets, and a black long sleeve shirt that I topped off with a red and black corset. I dragged my tired body down the stairs and into the hall. I was in a pretty bad mood and I had a feeling it had to do with a certain vampire that'll be moving back to Romania sometime soon. I decided I'd have to break the news to my parents soon or later.

"Come on Raven. Your food is getting cold." I heard my mother holler from the kitchen.

I guess now's as good a time as any.

_Here goes…_I thought.

"Hey, I kind of have something to say." I mumbled as I walked into the kitchen.

"What is it?" My dad asked.

"Oh... It's just that, Alexander and I broke up… because he's moving back to Romania." I said as a hot tear prickled in my eye.

"Oh, it's okay, honey." My mother assured me as she gave me a huge motherly squeeze. A single tear fell down my cheek. Then a few more followed directly after. I knew no matter how hard I tried to hide my emotions, there was still a huge part in me that couldn't bear to let him go.

I sat down at the table and ate a peacefully quiet breakfast - since Billy is hanging out at his friend Henry's house - there's nobody to bother me. I gulped the last sip of orange juice and washed off my dishes.

"Hey, uhmm… I'm going to hang out with Becky, maybe i'll go visit Alexander later, too." I lied.

"Alright." My parents replied. "Have fun."

Of course, I didn't really have plans with my best friend. She was probably off somewhere enjoying time with her new boyfriend, Matt Wells. It's not that I don't like him, he's a great guy and all. It's just that since they started dating, Becky and I haven't had much – Or any – alone time. So I decided to visit the place I felt most at home. (Other than the mansion) I grabbed my bike and headed off for the cemetery.

When I reached the gate, I dropped my bike beside the rusty iron doors and climbed over. I ran across the field of grave stones, my combat boots slapping hard against the cold dirt floor. What I found comforting, anybody else – anybody _normal_– would think was weird and creepy. I stopped dead in my tracks. A few yards ahead, I could see Alexander, kneeling down by his grandmother's monument. I wanted to run to him, and hug him tight, like I had this morning before I left the mansion.

I heard a twig snap behind me. Startled, I let out a gasp and spun around on my heals. As soon as my body turned, I crashed into somebody. Or _Something_. dizzily, I checked the monument thinking it was Alexander that I hit. Only, he was still there, kneeling down. I began to doubt this was a good idea. After all, I was in a cemetery, on sacred ground, In front of a complete stranger who for all I knew could be Jagger, or some other nefarious vampire. Turns out, I was wrong about that last assumption. I looked up, only to see blond locks of hair dangling in front of my face. "YOU SCARED ME!" I screamed at Trevor. "Well, I guess I should be glad it's just you."

"Why is it we keep meeting up like this?" he asked jokingly.

I could smell alcohol in his breath. _That's not good. _I told myself.

"What are you doing in the cemetery?" I wandered out loud.

"I wanted to see your gorgeous face, monster girl." He said with a too-big grin.

_Crap. He drank more than I thought_. He couldn't even walk straight when he came to stand beside me and slid his arm around my waist.

"Trevor… Stop." I said. Pushing and wriggling free from his grip. For any _normal_ girl, this would be a dream come true, but i'm not any normal girl. Im just about as far as you can get from _normal. _

He held me harder, and dug his fingertips into my waist. It would be an understatement to say that it hurt.

"TREVOR, STOP! YOUR DRUNK, AND YOU'RE HURTING ME."

He pulled me closer until I was up close against his body.

"As drunk as a skunk in a trunk." He spoke slowly, wobbling around a bit before catching his balance once again. Normally I would have laughed at that statement, but I had much more important things on my mind.

He grabbed my face with the hand that wasn't on my waist. Then he leaned in, and kissed me. It wasn't a nice kiss and it definitely wasn't gentle, either. It was one of those drunk, slobbery kisses.

I pulled away. Only to be grabbed again by the same drunken teenager. He pushed me up against a cold gravestone that was nearby. He was much stronger than me, and as much as I tried, I couldn't push him away. He pressed his lips to mine once again, and in my attempt to struggle free from his grip I smashed my head against the edge of the gravestone he was holding me against. Everything I could see turned blurry. I pressed my hand to the throbbing area of my skull, only to find it covered in red liquid. Not good.

Alexander. He was kneeling down by his grandmother's monument a little while ago, although there was nobody there now. No humans. No vampires. I turned back to the drunken Trevor in front of me and the last thing I saw before I passed out, Alexander had taken his place behind Trevor. His eyes were burning a fiery red - the way only a vampire's could - and his hands were wrapped tightly around Trevor's neck.

**So, Trevor's drunk. What a surprise! (Not)**Anyways, did you guys like the chapter? I like the idea of the sexy Alexander Sterling beating up Trevor Mitchell, don't you? ) Reviews please? I'll love you forever and ever! Now that there's actually something to review. Any suggestions? I appreciate reading other people's opinions on my writing. Constructive critisism? Just no haters, please. 3 Hope you guys like it so far! One last time... Review if you want to find out what comes next! (Sorry about the cliffy, by the way) Don't be shy. All it takes is a click, some typing, and another click to share your opinion! Anonymous reviews are fine. :D****


	6. Return to dullsville

Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hey all of you awesome people that are reading this. Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy. And great thanks to all of you that have reviewed this fanfic so far! I love you all.**

I awoke to the sound of a screaming Trevor. I saw him pressed against the gravestone I had been leaning on who knows how long ago. Alexander still had grip of his neck, and his eyes were still a fierce red.

"ALEXANDER! STOP IT!" I wanted to yell, but still couldn't find my voice. _Why do I keep passing out?_ I wondered. I would have been scared of Alexander if I didn't know and love him so much. _He wouldn't actually hurt Trevor, would he?_

While Alexander was focused on me, Trevor grabbed his arms and twisted them in a way I didn't think was humanly possible. Thank god he wasn't a _human. _He cried out in surprise, but other than that, it didn't seem to have any effect on him. They were both very strong, but Alexander was stronger, mostly because he had an un-fair advantage. He was a vampire. I knew this was not good at all. Here I was, watching Alexander Sterling and Trevor Mitchell fight each other in a cemetery.

I stood up, still unable to find my voice. It was then that I realized where I was. There I stood, in the middle of a cemetery, in a shallow, freshly dug, un-complete grave that was only a few feet deep. My head was still sticking out though, giving me the view of the cemetery. I didn't remember how I got there, but on the other hand, I was passed out. Alexander and Trevor hadn't noticed me wake up. They were still a few yards ahead of me, grabbing, pushing, and punching at each other. I wondered who had put me in this dirt filled hole. It surely wasn't Alexander, or Trevor.

"Hello, beautiful." came a voice from directly behind me.

I turned around to see two green and blue eyes staring at me from about a foot away. They were covered with snow white hair with dyed red ends, like they had been dipped in blood. He was leaning against a dirt coated shovel. Here I was, on sacred ground, in a grave with a nefarious vampire.

I was beginning to regain my voice, and as hard as it was to speak, I had to force myself.

"Jagger" I whispered shakily under my breath.

"Glad to see me? It looks to me like your boyfriend lost control." I didn't know what he was talking about, but that's not exactly what I was focused on.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. My heart was pounding at least 20 times faster than it should have been.

"I came here for that covenant ceremony you owe me." I looked down at his body. He was wearing a white button up under a black suit with a blood red tie.

"Checking me out, are you?" He said in a seductive voice.

"I refused to let you turn me the first time. What makes you think I'll say yes now?" I said defiantly.

"I don't need you to agree. I can make my own decisions." He said with a sexy grin and a wink. "Alexander's busy with that Trevor boy, and he won't be able to stop me this time."

"What makes you think that?" I asked him, worried he might be right.

"Have you seen Trevor up close since you passed out? Of course you haven't. You've been with me, and your poor Alexander is too blood drunk to care that I've taken you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, confused.

"I've been watching you all from a distance. And I had a front row seat for that fight. Do you know what Alexander did to that poor boy?"

When I responded with silence, Jagger knew I had no idea. He laughed a small, evil type laugh, and he continued.

"Wow. You really have no idea. Well then, I guess I'll be the one to break the news to you. When you hit your head, you began to bleed like crazy all over the place."

I cut him off, "No. I was oblivious to the puddle of blood forming on my head." I said narrow eyed, sprinkled with sarcasm.

"Let me finish." He said through gritted teeth. He was never one to enjoy being interrupted. "That red liquid that runs through your veins sent your precious boyfriend into a blood lust. He couldn't help himself when he grabbed Trevor. You being passed out was a bonus, because you wouldn't have to see what he did. He wouldn't want his beautiful girlfriend to dread him because of what he does."

"He already knows I accept him no matter _what _he is." It was my turn to talk through gritted teeth.

"That's not my point. You accept him being a _vampire. _Though you've never seen him drink _blood_."  
>He said with an evil grin.<p>

"Yes I _have._He drinks blood all the time." My voice cracked when I said 'blood'.

"Not _human _blood. That bottled crap is from animals. It's not fresh, and it's not as strong as humans. You see, Alexander refuses to drink from people. Today, when your head started bleeding, he couldn't help that craving he has for blood."

"You're lying." I said in a whisper.

"_Alexander bit Trevor." _He spoke out. He was annoyed from being interrupted so much, and rushed out with his point.

"W-what?" I stared into his eyes which held nothing but truth.

"ALEXANDER BIT TREVOR." He shouted in my face as if I didn't understand English.

I looked at the teen vampire with confusion. Then I turned around. Alexander was staring at me, his eyes still red. Trevor was sitting against the gravestone, his body limp. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought he was _dead._When I turned back to where Jagger was standing, he smiled bitterly, still leaning against the shovel.

"Jagger…" I said in a whispered voice, hoping he wouldn't hear me, but he did.

"Yes?" He asked making little circling motions with his hand, telling me to continue.

After a long pause, I finally said, "Jagger... I want you to turn me into a vampire."

**OHMYGOSH. I know right? I hated myself for leaving this at such a cliffhanger. So yeah, i'm sorry about that, but i'll try to update really soon! (but only if I get some reviews!) :D**


	7. Explain to me

**_Recap:_**

**_"Jagger…" I said in a whispered voice, hoping he wouldn't hear me. He did._**

**_"Yes?" He asked, making little circling motions with his hands telling me to continue._**

**_After a long pause, I finally said, "I want you to turn me into a vampire."_**

Chapter 6

**(A/N) I know I left that other chapter off as a huge cliffy (still sorry about that) Hope you all like this chapter! :)**

He looked up at me in disbelief. His gaze was hard and he seemed confused.

"What?" He asked after a while of staring at me.

I closed my eyes and took a long breath. Then I stepped forward, closer to Jagger and whispered;

"I said… I want you to turn me into a vampire…"

Just then, someone placed their hand on my shoulder. Startled, I jumped and ended up falling into Jagger's arms. There, standing in the half-dug grave in front of me, was Alexander.

_Oh my goth. Did he heard that? _I could feel a blush starting in my cheeks.

I stepped aside so I could see them both at once. Jagger's face now held a smile. It wasn't one of his 'evil grin' smiles he used when he knew he got his way, and it wasn't one of his 'sexy' smiles he used when he was trying to seduce someone. It was one of his genuine, happy smiles. One I had never seen before. It highlighted his facial features and made his eyes stand out. He looked kind of… Well, _hot._

_No. Get that out of your head RIGHT now. _I mentally scolded myself. _This is not part of the plan!_

"Get your hands off her!" he shouted at Jagger.

I turned to Alexander, who stood there looking confused, sad, and disappointed. I gave him a reassuring glance before I turned back to Jagger. I stared deeply into his multi-coloured eyes, and leaned in for a kiss. He was surprised at first, but then copied my actions. Right before our lips met, I checked to make sure his eyes were closed then I grabbed the shovel from under his arm and swung it upwards. Before he even knew what happened, I lunged forward and flung the shovel at the side of his head.

_SHIT. I think I hit him too hard. _I thought and stepped back. I watched him, trying to check if he was okay. After wobbling around for a little while, he fell onto his knees, then to his side. He lay motionless on the cold dirt floor. There was a thin, bloody line across his head where the shovel had hit.

"Alexander!" I asked wide eyed and worried.

"He'll be fine. He's just unconscious, trust me. Now get out of here as fast as you can. It's not safe."

I ignored him, stepping forward and kneeling down beside Jagger. I felt terrible for having to do that to him. All he wanted was a soul mate. That's what I thought anyways. I leant down and kissed his powder white cheek. Just a little 'sorry' kiss I guess. Then I stood and looked into Alexander's eyes, gave him a small smile, and began to climb out of the grave. He held my waist and helped me up. Then he stopped me.

"Raven…"

"Mhmm?" I asked turning around to look down at him. For once I was the taller one, with him standing in that death hole and me on solid ground.

"I'm really sorry." He responded, kicking dirt around with his boots.

After a while of not knowing how to respond, I said "So… Uhmm, what happens now?" Then I mentally kicked myself for saying something so stupid.

Though he came up with an answer to a question I hadn't even thought of yet.

"Trevor and I… We're not bonded, since he's a guy. It doesn't work like that. But I'm still really sorry. I'll figure out what to do with him. I promise." He told me reassuringly.

"Will he… You know, become a vampire?" I knew the answer, but wanted to hear it for sure.

There was a long pause before he answered.

"Yeah… Raven, I'm really sorry." He said, closing his eyes.

After one more, long glance at Alexander, I hurried off to the gravestone Trevor was at. I leaned down, and pulled off my hoodie. I wrapped it around his shoulders and helped him up. Because of the blood loss, his body was ice cold, and a lot paler than usual. When I finally got him up, Alexander was nowhere in sight.

_What the hell do I do now? I can't bring him back to his house or his parents will see the bite marks, and the blood all over his body. If I bring him back to my house, even if I cover up the bite and wash the blood off before anyone saw it, my parents would be questioning why I was with Trevor in the first place._

So I decided to bring him back to Alexander's place. I put my arm around his bloody shoulder and lugged him back to the mansion. The hardest part was getting him over the cemetery gates. He was only half conscious and could barely do any of the work, which means I practically had to carry him all by myself. And trust me, this teenager was _not _light. But we finally made it to Alexander's place. Luckily for me, he forgot to close the iron gates in front of the mansion. _One less gate for me to climb today. _I joyfully thought. Trevor regained some of his strength and began to walk by himself. He was still wobbling and un-stable, but at least I didn't have to carry him. We reached the old oak door, and i sighed.

"Raven... Explain to me what the _hell_ just happened."  
><em><br>I think he found out. _A voice in my head kept telling me. _Oh, no shit! _I thought before slowly turning to Trevor.

**Did you guys enjoy? Hope so! How's Raven going to explain _this? _Ahahaa. Reviews? Please and thanks. By the way, thanks to all you who reviewed up to this point. And a super special thanks to Miss. Alexander Sterling for all the great reviews she's given! :D**


	8. Memories

Chapter 7

**(A/N) Heyy. What happened to all my awesomazing reviewerss? :(  
>It's been 5 days, and i've only gotten 3 reviews. Usually I get that many in like, 2 days. I know im asking for a lot. Ahahaa.. But, If I don't get a few more reviewers, then im probably not going to continue this fanfic. (Dont call me a bitch or anything. I just don't want to waste my time writing a fanfic that nobody's going to readenjoy) I dont care if you hate it, love it, kind of like it, kind of don't like it, just review and tell me what you think! :) I know I haven't been doing all that well on the last few chapters, and im sorry about that, but I have a pretty bad case of writers block. Ahahaa. Well, enjoy anyways. And REVIEWWW. Please? :)**

"What exactly do you remember?" I asked quietly. It was barely a whisper, but I knew he could hear me.

"That stupid freak bit me, and then I passed out. That's about it." He responded thoughtfully, trying to remember anything else that may have happened.

"How do I rephrase that…?" I questioned, trying to figure out if he had uncovered Alexander's secret or not. "What do you think about Alexander?"

"That's a stupid question. You know what I think about him." He responded flatly, and quickly returned to his thoughts.

"You barely even know him." I hissed. I tried to find the right wording. Turns out, there was no _right _way to say this. "Have your… Thoughts… Of Alexander changed in any way after what happened?" I immediately felt stupid for asking, but knew I had no choice.

"Other than the fact that he's a crazed bastard who likes to bite people… No." He claimed.

I ignored his rude comment. "Are you _sure?_"

"Yeah, sure monster girl, now are we just going to sit out here in the cold, or are you going to knock?" He asked bitterly.

"I'm not kidding." I grabbed his wrist to get his attention. "Are you –"

I was cut off by a loud groan of pain escaping Trevor's lips as he yanked his arm out of my hands.

"What the _HELL_!_" _He shouted just as I thought the same thing.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked, confused.

"How the hell should _I _know? I've been passed out!" He yelled, aggravated, then plopped his arm back down to his side, were it'd hung since I saw him at the cemetery.

"It looks broken. Something must've happened." The edges of my lips curled slightly downwards.

_Alexander. The boy doesn't realize his own strength._

A shiver slipped its way up my spine and down my arms. It was then that I realized Trevor still had my sweater over his shoulders, and the upper half of my body was covered by only a thin T-shirt. I was freezing. I slid my cozy 'Emily the strange' sweater off his shoulder and tied it to his arm and around his neck like a sling.

"We'll fix that up later." I assured him.

"Shouldn't we go to, oh I don't know, _A DOCTOR!_"

"Not until we know for sure it's broken." I said with a small nod, holding my head up high.

I reached forward and grabbed a hold of the serpent knocker on the over-sized oak door. I knocked lightly a few times, and waited. There was no answer. Neither Alexander, nor Jameson came to the door. I gripped the handle a little tighter and I knocked a little harder. There was still no answer. So I let the silver S shape slip from my hand and make a little _ping_ when it hit the wood. I curled my hand into a tight fist and banged on the door. When I heard nothing but the cool air making little _sloshing _sounds around us, I knocked harder, and harder, until my fist throbbed, but even then I didn't stop. A strong hand grabbed my wrist.

"Raven…" a worried Trevor spoke.

"What?" I asked through chattering teeth.

"You've been knocking for almost 15 minutes. I don't think they're going to answer. Look at your knuckles. They're bleeding, and its dark out." He said it calmly, but I could tell he was freaking out on the inside.

"It's been dark out since I got to the cemetery, I don't really see your point."

He quickly shut up and kept shifting his weight between feet. At least he wasn't drunk anymore.

When I looked down, I realized he was right. The back of my right hand was covered in blood from being scraped and knocked against the old, worn-down wood. I probably had a thousand splinters too, but I didn't care. I _needed _Alexander. This was something I could not handle by myself.

"Let's just… Go home or something." He said turning around.

"We can't. I need Alexander. He's the only one who knows how to fix this." I told him.

"Whatever." He responded with a roll of his eyes and returned to tracing the lines on the door.

I grabbed his non-hurt arm and dragged him back down the uneven steps and around the side of Alexander's house. I pulled him through the un-cut grass to the gazebo in the backyard. I asked him to wait there for a second while I found another way to get in.

"You're leaving me here?" He asked, seemingly scared.

"Is the little soccer snob afraid of the dark?" I asked with a mocking pouty face.

"N-no. It's just… Never mind. Just go." He hesitated, but then took a step deeper into the dark gazebo and curled up on one of the plastic chairs. The backyard was lit up by only the faint glow of the moonlight, which made it exceptionally hard to see anything other than dark shapes and shadows.

"I'll be right back." I promised and stalked off.

I headed to the back of the mansion and checked the door. It was locked, just as I thought it would be. So I scanned the outside walls for another door, a window, anything I could use to get in. On the first side I checked, there were two windows. But both were locked from the inside. So I walked over to the other side of the mansion and found a single, small window, held open with a brick. Memories flooded my mind.

_**Flashback-**_

___"As soon as the sun set behind the trees, I took off for the Mansion. When I came around the hill, I noticed the gate was locked. I scaled the fence to find the Mansion even more eerie and lonely than usual. The Mercedes was gone and the lights were off. I rang the bell, over and over. I rapped on the serpent knocker. No one answered. I peered through the living room window. White sheets were draped over the furniture. I ran around back and pressed my nose against the basement window. I couldn't breathe. The crates of earth were no longer there! My heart sank. I couldn't swallow. I reached for the loose brick I had formerly used to sneak in. But when I pulled on it, an envelope with my name written across it in large letters fell out. I raced to the front gate and held the letter under the light. I saw my name clearly. I pulled out a black card. In blood red letters were four simple words: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. I caressed the words with my fingertips and held the letter to my heart. Tears fell from my face as I wearily slunk against the mansion gate." - "Vampire Kisses - The Beginning" - Page 202. _

My heart sank every time the memory floated through my head. I couldn't go one day without fearing the same thing will happen. And today, it was worse than ever. I knew for sure that Alexander was moving back to Romania, and I had no clue when. He promised me he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, but what if he thought it was better off this way? How in his right mind could he think my life would be better without him? I tried to shake the thought from my head, but failed miserably.

_What if by saying that he meant __**his **__life would be better without me? _The thought slid through my mind before I got the chance to push it away. A few hot tears shakily flowed from my eyes, and left little black smudges of eye liner on my cheeks. I wiped my face with the back of my hand.

I reached for the brick that was holding open the window, closed my eyes, and pulled hard. It slid free easily, leaving me tumbling backwards onto the damp grass. I kept my eyes closed, afraid I'd see that same envelope lying carelessly on the ground in front of me.

I tried to remember if I'd seen the Mercedes in the driveway, but I was too focused on making sure Trevor could stay upright to notice. I knew I'd have to face the possibility soon or later, so I slowly forced my eyes open, and thank _God, _the only thing there was the helpful brick that had been thrown aside, and a half-opened window, waiting for me to climb in.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I muttered mostly to myself before crawling closer to the window and peeking inside. It was pitch black, and I couldn't see anything. Not even dark shapes. I couldn't tell what room I was staring into, since Jameson had changed up a lot of things since I last snuck in through this window. But it was my only chance, and I decided to take the risk.

**So, did you guys like it? I hope so! Because I would really like to continue this fanfic. .  
>And, to those special three who reviewed the last chapter, YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AWESOME! *, Mrs. Alexander Sterling, and baby mama in training* Thanks guys! You ROCK.<br>And to all of you who are reading this right now, I'd love it if you review! Love it, Hate it? Let me know! :)**


	9. I love you

Chapter 8.

**(A/N) Thanks guys, for all the reviews. I was so surprised to see how many of you had reviewed in a single day! I was like "OhMyFreakingGoshTheyReviewed!" Anyways, thanks guys. You made me super happy. And i appreciate the advice. I was just a little bit conscious, because I figured I would lose a bunch of readers by making Trevor get bit. But you guys have proven me wrong! You're all AMAZING. So here's the next chapter. :)**

After pulling my body through the tiny window, and clinging to the frame for my dear life, I realized it was too high for me to reach the inside floor without jumping. I tried to pull myself back up a few times, but my arms became tired, and I gave up. So one by one, I released my fingers from their grip of the window. I dropped hard to the cement floor with a loud _plop _and went tumbling sideways. My head throbbed and my arms ached as I sat up right against the cold stone wall. When I regained my balance, I stood and searched around blindly for the light. After what felt like forever, I wrapped my hand around a small cord hanging from the ceiling and gave it a small tug. The tiny room filled with light. It stung my eyes at first, but they quickly adjusted, and when I realized where I was standing, I let out a small gasp.

"What the…" I whispered to myself as I took a step backwards. There I stood, in a small cellar, and staring at me from all walls in the claustrophobic little room were dozens of bottles, seeming like wine, but instead were filled to the brim with thick, red liquid. I took another step, and my back screamed with pain as it smashed into a door handle. I spun around and grabbed the old-fashioned knob. I twisted, wriggled and pulled on it before finally admitting to myself that it was locked.

_Holy shit. _I thought as I turned around and looked back at the window which was several feet above my head, and out of reach. How was I supposed to get out of here? I grabbed my bag from around my shoulder and opened it. I dug around for a while, analyzing what I had. A small pad of paper, a few pens and pencils, eye liner, my cell phone, black lipstick… _My cell phone!_ _Wow. Stupid much! _I thought as I reached in and grabbed it. I had Alexander's number on speed dial, and could call him, if he'd answer my calls anyways. Apparently, this was not my day. Because when I flipped open the little screen, and pressed in the number, my phone read;

_No signal in area._

"That's just freaking great." I muttered and began to pace around the small room, looking for a way out. I considered climbing onto one of the long shelves that hung on each wall, but when I shook one I found out they weren't as stable as they seemed. I walked over to the cold wall under the window, and slid down against it. I sat there for what seemed like a few minutes, but could have been a few hours for all I knew. I put my face in my palms and let tears slide down my face as I thought of the worst case scenarios.

_What if I can't find a way out? What if I never see Alexander again? What are my parents going to say when I don't come home? _That brought a whole new question to my head. _What time is it? _I realized that I'd been wearing a watch this whole time. Becky had given it to me. It was the shape of a bat, and the strap around my wrist was a deep black, with a red stripe through the middle. The bat was silver, and the little arrows were in the shape of wings. The time read _9:18 _

Great. Soon enough my parents would be sending out the SWAT team to come and find me. When I told them I was going to hang out with Becky, It was around 2:30. Then by the time I had My make-up on and got out of the house, it was 3:00, I remembered. I rode my bike around the neighbourhood for a bit, then I sat around by the mansion and doodled little pictures of Alexander and I. I took out my notepad and stared at the small pictures. There was one of him and I at the mansion. I was clinging to him on top of a closed coffin lid, with a wet, tear stained face. His arms were gently around my waist, as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

There was another one. It was a drawing of Trevor and I. We had our backs turned to the mansion. This was when Trevor decided to walk me home that night. My head hung low as I stood beside him. My face was damp, and my expression sad. In the background, you could still see the mansion, and in that small attic window, Alexander was watching us. The curtains were half opened, and you could see he had his hand pressed to the glass.

I decided to add to the collection of mini drawings and sketches. So I flipped the notepad open to a clean page. First, I drew Alexander and Trevor. Trevor was sitting against a gravestone, his body seemingly limp as Alexander towered over him with fierce eyes and a wicked grin. A few feet behind the gravestone, I drew a small animal hovering over the cold ground. It was a bat, with one blue eye and one green.

Then I sketched Jagger and I. We stood at the bottom of a poorly dug, un-complete grave, staring at each other. My face was twisted with disgust, while his held nothing but satisfaction. He was dressed in a black suit with a blood red tie, and I had only my dirty, torn up clothes from this morning on. He was smiling a wicked grin while leaning against a dirt coated shovel.

I flipped open a new page of the notepad and drew another. This one had All three of us. Alexander, Jagger, and I. We all stood at the bottom of that same half dug grave. I was standing in front of Jagger, and we were both leaning in for a kiss. Both of his eyes were sealed, whereas I had one eye slightly open, watching him. I had my hands behind my back, and was giving Alexander a thumbs up, which he didn't notice. He was staring sadly at the ground, kicking dirt around with his combat boots.

I flipped the page once more. I drew a simple sketch of Alexander. Although it wasn't the dreamy, caring and kind vampire I fell in love with. Instead, he had blood red eyes (Black because it's a pencil sketch) That were shaded perfectly. His mouth held an evil grin. It was the oh-so-familiar one that Jagger always had plastered on.

No matter how hard I tried to get that image out of my head, I couldn't. I hated to see Alexander like that. It just wasn't right. So I tore the page out and crumpled it tightly in my fist. I threw it at the wall and began to cry for the thousandth time today.

Since I was already holding the pad of paper, I decided I should write a note to Alexander. If worst comes to worst, he at least has to know I still love him. I tore a blank sheet out and began to write;

Alexander,  
>I'll always love you.<br>No matter what happens.  
>XxRaven.<p>

I crossed out the note, crumpled it, and shoved it into my pocket. I ripped out another sheet and wrote;

Alexander,  
>I'm really sorry…<br>Please forgive me?  
>XxRaven.<p>

Another note crossed out and stuffed to my pocket. What did I have to be sorry for? I didn't even know.  
>So I settled for;<p>

Dear Alexander,  
>BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.<br>XxRaven Madison.

I realized my knuckles had left bloody marks all over the small piece of paper. The note was still readable though, and there weren't too many smudges, so I decided it would have to do.

I curled up on the concrete floor, and let tears slip from my eyes. To tell the truth, I hated crying. And I've been doing way too much of it lately.

"Raven… Please forgive me?"

I jumped up as soon as the words were said.

_Alexander? _I thought in my head, but didn't dare say it out loud.

"Raven…?" The same voice called once again. It was coming from the window. The voice was familiar, but it wasn't Alexander's. My eyes widened in sudden realization, and I jumped onto my feet. I backed up until I was up against the door. I stared out the window where two bright eyes stared at me. One blue, and one green.

"Jagger…?"

**Hope you all liked it. :P Little bit of a cliffy there, but... You guy's will survive right? I sure as hell hope so.. I don't want you all to die, cause I decided to make this a cliff hanger. O.o  
>Ahaha. Jokes. Anyways, like always, I'd love it if you review. :)<strong>


	10. I'm not afraid

**(A/N) Hey guys, I know I didn't update as fast as usual. Sorry about that. I got a new dog, and have been taking care of it. You know, going for walks and stuff. I've been hanging with friends, and had a ton of homework the past couple of days. To tell the truth, I almost forgot about this fanfic with everything that's going on! Ahaha. Anyways, enjoy!**

"W-What are you doing here…?" I asked, with my back still pressed against the door.

"I wanted to talk to you. Figured you would be here. The kid in the gazebo told me where to find you." He smirked.

"Trevor's still here?" I asked, surprised.

"He was too afraid to leave the backyard." Jagger stated.

"I swear, If you did _anything _to him,"

"Calm down Raven, he's fine. I just asked where you were. He said you were looking for some way to get in, and when I saw the light on through the window, I knew you were in here."

"Oh…" I muttered.

"Need some help?" He asked, inching his face farther into the open window.

I had no idea why he was being so nice to me. I lied to him, and then smacked him in the head with a shovel for God's sake! I knew if I let him help me out, there would be trouble. He had to be at least a little mad about what happened. But he was also my only hope of actually getting out of this tiny room, so I stepped away from the door and grabbed my phone from the floor. I shoved it into my bag and took another look at Jagger.

"Fine…" I whispered.

He walked away from the window, so he was out of my view. I was confused, until he came flying through the window in bat form. Startled, I jumped aside and tripped over my own foot. I went tumbling to the cold, hard ground. I pushed myself onto my knees and scanned the room for Jagger. I found him standing in one of the corners, brushing off his jeans and straightening his shirt. When he took a step closer to me, I jumped to my feet and took a step back.

"Really, Raven?" He asked seriously. "Do you _really _think I'm going to hurt you?"

I didn't know how to respond, so I stood there, one combat boot crossed behind the other.

"Do you want to get out of here, or not?"

"I want to see Alexander." I said defiantly.

"Alexander, Alexander, Alexander. Even when he bites your little friend he's all you care about!" Jagger shouted at the floor.

"That's because I love him!" I shouted back, not realizing my teeth were clenched.

"You don't know what love is." He said softly, as if I weren't supposed to hear. Then he took a step forward and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me closer to the window and wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't help but be surprised. He lifted me until I had hold of the window and was able to pull myself up. I wriggled out onto the grass and peeked back inside the window. Jagger was staring at the ground, kicking imaginary dirt with his combat boots.

"Are you coming?" I asked, confused.

He looked up when he heard my voice, and nodded.

He asked me to step away, so he could get through the window. I took a couple of steps to the side, and waited in silence. Without even a sound, he flew back out the window and did a couple of circles in the air before flying into a bush and retreating in human form… Or, vampire form.

We walked along the side of the house, barely saying anything. I felt awkward walking beside Jagger. I knew how powerful he was, and there was a lot of things that could happen. With a twist of his neck, and a flash of his fangs, I could become a vampire before I even had the time to protest. I shook the thought from my head and kept walking.

"Jagger…" I whispered, turning my head to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you asking me to forgive you before?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Oh… Yeah." He responded looking down at the damp grass under our feet.

When he looked back up at me, something flickered in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was, but for a second, I had the strange feeling he was going to say he was in love with me. No, it was something else. He seemed sorry. In a split second, he had me pinned against the wall of the mansion, his strong hand around my neck.

"Raven, you know the things I've done. You know what I could do to you. I know you're scared of me."

I could feel my face turning purple. I could hardly breathe with the pressure on my neck. I tried to free myself from the wall, but it just made his grip tighten.

"Jagger…" I managed to mutter in between gasps for air.

He let go and continued to walk towards the backyard. I just stood there, against the wall, trying to catch my breath. I closed my eyes and slid down against the bricks. I leaned my head against the cold mansion wall and hugged my knees to my chest. I was shaking. I was cold, and scared. When I opened my eyes, Jagger's face was inches from mine. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly open.

"Raven, are you okay! I didn't mean to…"

I stared at him, still trying to catch my breath, unable to speak.

"Raven?" He asked softly. "Are you alright?"

I shakily stood and wrapped my arms around my body. I felt something warm wrap around my shoulders, and when I turned, Jagger was placing his coat around my body.

"You're freezing. I don't want you to catch hypothermia." He said and walked on. I followed close behind.

We were almost in the backyard when I turned to Jagger. I stopped walking and slowly said,

"Jagger, I'm not afraid of you… I know what you can do. I know you could have me dead within a second. But I know you wouldn't do that. Not to me. I trust you, Jagger."

**(A/N) Awee, (Kind of) cute moment between Raven and Jagger! Well, after he almost choked her. Ahaha! The next chapter is going to be in Alexander's POV. Just for a heads up. Hope you all liked it, and please review! I came up with this chapter from the top of my head this morning, so i'm not sure if it's any good. :P**


	11. What have i done

**ALEXANDER'S P.O.V.**

**(A/N) Here's the next chapter. As i said, it's in Alexander's POV. Hope you enjoy! :)**

It was around 10:00 as I sat on the small bed in my attic room and blasted my music. I couldn't help but think of Raven. Since I left the cemetery, she's been the only thing on my mind. Actually, to tell the truth, she's been the only thing on my mind ever since we were forced to break up. I still havn't been told when i'm moving back, but I knew for sure I didn't want to go. I was completely against the idea of moving back to Romania and leaving my whole life in Dullsville behind. Leaving the mansion, leaving grandmother, and most importantly, leaving Raven. I plopped down onto my pillows with a sigh and placed my hands under my head. I lay there thinking about what I had done. Would Raven ever forgive me? Did she _want _me to move back to Romania, so she could continue living the perfect life she had before she met me? Would she still love me after this? I breathed in a long, shaky breath and then sighed. I closed my eyes and continued to think about Raven.

"Alexander!" I heard Jameson's distant voice calling for me. I decided to ignore it and continue with my thoughts.

"ALEXANDER!" He shouted again. I didn't even think he could shout that loud.

"Yes, Jameson?" I shouted back, getting up off my bed and leaving the attic room. I stood at the top of the stairs, holding the railing and waited for his response.

"Alexander, come down here!" His voice was coming from the basement. The fear his tone held worried me, so I rushed down the stairs.

"Jameson, where are you?" I asked confused.

"I-in here..." He called back.

His voice was coming from the old celler. The 'blood bank' I called it. It's where he stored all of the blood I needed.

"Coming." I said and walked towards the door. It was slightly ajar, so i grabbed the outside handle and gave a small push. The heavy wooden door opened slowly, and I stepped inside. The lights were on and there were little peices of paper randomly thrown across the floor.

"What happened in here?" I asked Jameson. When I took a couple steps further into the room, I found out why he was calling me. I smelt Raven. Her scent. Her perfume. Her _blood._

"J-Jameson..." I stuttered.

"Raven... " Was all he needed to say. "I'll give you some time alone." He spoke and quietly stepped out of the room. I heard his light footsteps ascending the stairs. I stood frozen in the tiny room. I knelt down and grabbed the little notepad off the floor. It was black, and had a white skull and cross bones with a hot pink bow. I'd seen Raven sketching in this book many times, but she would never let me see what she was drawing.

I opened to the first page, and scanned the small pictures. As I flipped through the small book, I noticed most of the sketches were of Raven and I. Then I flipped to one page and saw someone else. It was me, only I wasn't with Raven. I was with Trevor Mitchell. His body limp against the gravestone. I stood above him, grinning wickedly. The way she got the details just right, and shaded it perfectly amazed me. I kept flipping and saw a few more drawings. One was of Raven and Jagger, standing in the grave, and another of the three of us. Raven, Jagger and I. They were about to kiss. Raven was secretly giving me a thumbs up, which was left un noticed.

I flipped through the rest of the pages, only to find them blank. So I placed the notepad back onto the floor, just as another peice of paper caught my eye. It was crinkled and thrown against a wall. I picked it up and gently un-crinkled it, being careful not to rip the thin sheet. When I saw what was sketched onto the paper, my heart broke into two and then shattered into a million peices. Staring at me, was... Me. Only, it was the complete opposite of me. If that makes sence. It was a picture of the side rarely anyone has ever seen. And it was a side of me i was deeply ashamed of. My _vampire_side. I hated that she had to see me like that. The last thing I ever wanted was her to feel like she can't be safe around me.

I crumpled the paper back up in my hand and threw it next to the notebook. As i walked across the room, I saw a pen next to another small paper, which I grabbed and could tell before even reading it that this wasn't good. All over the paper were little smudges of blood. That's what I must've smelt.

The note read;

Dear Alexander,  
>BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.<br>XxRaven Madison.

I froze, eyes still glued to the paper. Then I let their gaze drop to the floor, and the note slip from my hands. I got onto my knees, my head hanging low. I closed my eyes and felt tears welling up in them. I once again grabbed the note, and read it over, and over, and over again. I let my tears fall onto the paper, splashing into little puddles of salt water. Then I grabbed the pen from the floor and wrote;

Raven,  
>I'm so sorry,<br>For everything i've done.  
>I wish you could forgive me.<br>Alexander.

When I looked back at the note, I realized how bad I was shaking. My writing was like little scribbles, barely readable. But I didn't care. Nobody was meant to read it. I crumpled the note into my fist, and threw the pen at the wall followed by the crinkled little sheet of paper. I ran up to my attic room without a word to Jameson, locked the door, jumped onto my bed, and cried into my pillow, wishing Raven were there with me.

"What have I done!" I sobbed into my soft sheets.

**Soo, what did you thinkk? Now you can probrably see why I couldn't write this chapter in Raven's POV. But don't worry, when I switch back to her's, it'll start back up right where we left off. With her and Jagger having that 'cute' moment, and Raven telling him he trusts her? Yeah, anyways... REVIEW PLEASE? Caause, you're awesome if you do. ;)**


	12. I need to think about it

Chapter 11

**(A/N) Hey all of you reading this. Has anybody noticed what I did with the chapters! They go all like, I dunno, triangley! **  
><strong>Yeah, I know. I'm awesome. ;)<strong>  
><strong>Okay, that was way too random... No idea where that came from. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!<strong>

Jagger stared at me blankly for a few moments. Then he slowly turned around and started to walk towards the backyard again.

I ran forward and grabbed a hold of his arm. He spun around to face me and waited.

"I said... I trust you, Jagger." The words came quietly from my lips. It was barely a whisper, but he was close enough to hear.

"You shouldn't." He said after a long pause, his gaze dropping from me to the damp grass beneath our feet.

I took a few steps closer, closing the remaining space between us. Then, I threw my arms around his shoulders and gave him a light squeeze. He tensed for a second, but immediately relaxed and hesitantly placed his arms around my waist.

"Well, I do." I whisperred into his chest. "Im sorry, Jagger. For everything." I said, pulling away from the warmth of his body. I still had his jacket over my shoulders, but it wasn't as warm as he had been.

We stared at eachother for a couple of seconds. Then, Jagger's face turned to confusion.

"Raven, why are you sorry? Im the one who should be apologizing. I've done so many regretful things to you." He said softly to me.

"Im sorry, for hitting you..." I blushed, remembering how i had kissed him on the cheek, right in front of Alexander. I didn't even think of it as a big deal at the time. Just an 'i'm sorry' kiss. But now I wasn't so sure. My eyes fell to the floor, and I eyed my combat boots, tracing the lines.

He made a small laughing sound, and brushed the long cut on his head with his fingertips. "It's okay. Doesn't hurt at all... Okay, well maybe a little. But it'll be fine." As he said it, his lips curled into what I would call a smile. But i could barely see it, because his eyes were glued to the floor.

Then, his face turned serious, and he looked back up at me. "Hey.. Raven, i'm sorry. It must seem like i'm always trying to break you and Alexander apart. Always trying to steal you from him. Trust me, that's not my intention."

"Then what is?" I asked staring into his multicoloured eyes.

"It's a long story. I'll explain whenever we get the chance." He said with a seemingly pained expression. "For now... We should go check if your friend is still alive back there."

I agreed, and we walked back to the gazebo in silence. When we got there, we saw a frightened Trevor, still curled up on the chair he had been on when I left. He was shaking uncontrolably, and when we stepped in, He jumped so high, he toppled over, taking the chair with him. He let out a small gasping sound when he hit the ground.

"Wow there, Trevor. Afraid of the dark?" I asked with a smile, which was unseen in the lack of light. "BOO." I shouted and he flinched on the floor. I was trying to hold in a laugh, failed, and burst out giggling. The sight made Jagger laugh, too. He stood at the door of the gazebo, grimmacing and laughing at us every once in a while. We must have been quite the sight.

"Let's go inside." Jagger said bewtween laughs.

I stopped giggling and turned to face the vampire. "We can't. He won't open the door."

"You two wait here, I think I know how to get him to answer." He said thoughtfully and waited for Trevor and I to agree.

"As long as im not alone this time." Trevor said seriously, and I nodded my head at Jagger. He walked back along the side of the house, and was swallowed by blackness.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked walking over to Trevor, who was now holding himself off the ground with his elbows. I reached a hand forward and waited for him to take it. He did, and I helped him up. We sat there for a while, making small talk so things didn't get too awkward. Then, we saw Jagger, walking towards us. He came into the gazebo and gave us a thumbs up. We followed him back to the front of the mansion and waited in silence.

"Hold on." Jagger said, and moved infront of Trevor and I. Ne knocked on the silver serpent knocker in unfarmilliar patterns and rhythms.

_Knock-Knock-KnockKnock-Knock-Knock knock... A pause... Knock-KnockKnock-KnockKnock-Knock-Knock Knock_

Then one more knock, this one louder than the rest. He let the S shape serpent slide from his ghostly white hands and waited. The locks on the inside rattled and clicked. And soon enough, we were greeted by none other than Alexander. I ran past Jagger into the mansion and gave my boyfriend a huge hug. I kept repeating the same thing; "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He looked surprised. Then he hugged me back, and whispered "Raven, oh my gosh... Raven, you're here." When I finally pulled away, breaking our embrace, I whispered, "I need your help." And he nodded and invited all three of us in.

He took Trevor upstairs and asked us to wait in the parlor. As Jagger and I sat on the old victorian chairs in silence, I figured it was the perfect time for him to explain to me what he was talking about before.

"Hey, Jagger. We've got time. Care to explain what you were talking about?" He hesitated, then got up from the chair opposite of mine and walked up to me. He leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms.

He paused for a while, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then explained. "The only reason I was acting like that was for revenge." He said, leaning down so he was closer to me. "Not on you, on Alexander."

"What did Alexander do to you?" I asked.

"Well, he didn't do it on purpose, but..." He paused for a while, chosing his words carefully. "Well, I had a girlfriend. We were really close. Not as close as you and Alexander, but close enough. She was a human, and I _thought _we were in love. Then Alexander came along, and stole her from me." He said with a sad expression.

"Alexander _stole _her from you? What do you mean he didn't do it on purpose?"

"Well, you see, she wanted me to turn her. But, I refused because I loved her too much. And when she found out Alexander was a vampire, she crawled to him like an injured puppy seeking attention. She just.. Left me, for Alexander. Turns out, she only loved me because I was a vampire. Nothing more."

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"It's alright. I just never forgave Alexander for that, even though he refused to turn her, he dated her for a while, both of them pretending I never existed. And, I figured now would be the perfect time for revenge. I guess I was wrong. Im sorry, Raven. Can you forgive me?" He asked, sincerely.

"I don't know Jagger. You've done some pretty bad things. How do I know you're telling the truth, about really wanting me to forgive you? How do I know you're really going to change? I don't know if i'm ready to put so much of my trust on someone whos been trying to kill me ever since we met."

"I understand..." He said sorrowfully.

"Look Jagger... I really do think we could be great friends... I doubt you're lying, just, better safe than sorry, right? Give me some time. I need to sort everything out."

And as if right on que, Alexander walked down the stairs, with Trevor by his side.

**Soo.. How was it? :)  
>Reviews please? This fanfic is starting to bore me. I dunno why. I was thinking of ending it soon, and maybe starting a new one. What do you guys think? OHYEAH. Lol, I shound make a fanfic about Jagger and the girl he's talking about in this chapter. Like, them living back in Romania, and stuff... LOL. Should I? :$<strong>


	13. You need to leave

Chapter 12

**(A/N) Hey guys, i'm really sorry about the length! I know it's really short, but I felt like being mean and leaving it at a cliff hanger. ;)  
>LOL, Joking, I just thought this would be the perfect way to end this chapter, and by adding on would ruin it... So yeah. Ill update soon! Cross my heart. :P<br>Well, anyways.. Like always, I hope you enjoy! And, i'm running out of things to write about, so it's official. Once I explain everything that's un-clear, finish up a few things, maybe write a bit more if I think of anything interesting, and find a good way to end this... It'll be done, C'est finis. Sorry for the inconvenience. :( Im planning on making a new fanfic though. VK, obv. :D**

As the vampire duo descended the staircase, I noticed something different in the way Alexander was walking. To tell the truth, he seemed drunk. Even though that was _NOT _the case, he was grpping the railing as if he'd tumble over if he let go. He couldn't walk completely straight either, and his eyes were droopy as if he hadn't slept in days (Or nights.) As he got closer, I also realized something else. He was a lot paler than usual, and his wrist was all bandaged up with gauze. I lept up from the old victorian chair, leaving Jagger behind, and ran over to the two. I was about to hug Alexander, when he released the railing and put both hands on either of my shoulders, holding us arms length apart.

"Raven, stop. You really need to leave!" The words were slurred and barely understandable. It was clear he was lacking a lot of energy.

I shook his hands off of my shoulders and stared at his bandaged wrist.

"What happened to you!" I asked, worried. He was fine when he'd gone upstairs.

As soon as he realized what I was talking about, he tried to hide his injured arm behind his back. I grabbed his shoulder, being careful not to cause further pain to him, and tugged, pulling him forwards. Jagger walked up behind me, and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I grabbed the edge of the gauze around my boyfriend's wrist, and began to unravel it. He didn't protest, or try to pull away, and I was glad for that. I had almost reached his skin when I began to notice small blotches of red liquid on the white bandages. As I kept unraveling, the blotches got bigger, and bigger, until I finally reached his paler-than-usual skin.

"Alexander..." My voice trailed off at the end. I stared at his arm with wide eyes, not sure what to say. There were two small marks that stood out on his wrist. Small punctures of where someone's (Trevor's, obviously) fangs had peirced. The small holes were right on his vein, and they were bruised all around the edges. His whole wrist was red and swolen.

"I had to." He said to me, pulling his arm from my grip. "Really, I had no choice. This was my fault. I'm the one who's going to handle it. I promised, didn't I?"

He bagan to wobble again, and placed his hand black on the railing for support. _Great. Now it seems like it's my fault for making him promise he'd figure out what to do with Trevor. _I thought. I had so many questions that had yet to be answered, although now didn't seem like the right time to ask.

I turned around and looked at Jagger, who had already been looking at me with an unreadable expression. When he saw me look at him, he looked down at the wooden floors, and began to kick imaginary dirt around.

"Raven, you really should leave." He said, just as Alexander had before. He fixed his gaze on Trevor with un-certainty in his eyes. "It's not safe." His hand still rested on my shoulder, and I didn't even bother to shake it off.

"Jameson!" I yelled, turning to face the direction of the kitchen. "Can you bring some of those smoothies? Hurry up, please! Alexander doesn't look too good!"

A few minutes later, Jameson hurried to us, holding a tray full of thick red liquid. He handed it to me, which I stared at in discust. Just thinking that on the tray was the stuff that ran through everyone's - even my - Veins was disturbing to me. Just as I reached out the tray to give to Alexander, Jagger's grip tightened on my shoulder, and he pulled me backwards. I lost my balance, causing me to stumble over and drop the smoothies to the floor. With a loud shatter, there were shards of glass, and thick red slush everywhere.

Just then, As if Jagger had seen it coming, Trevor lunged himself forwards, towards my direction. His eyes were glowing, and his fangs were flashing. Alexander's eyes widened, and Jagger jumped forwards, placing himself between me and the blood thirsty vampire.

Then, all hell broke loose.

**Once again, sorry for the shortness! :(  
>now, since I decided to end this fanfic soon, I'm really relying on you awesome reviewers, to tell me if there's anything you need me to explain in the next few chapters, anything un-clear, anything you want me to add, any ideas you would like to request, (I'll give creds.) Or just to tell me if you like the chapter, (Or hated it) D:<br>Or even if you have an idea that I could use to help me continue this fanfic a bit longer, Everything's appreciated!  
>So, review please? :D<strong>


	14. No more lies

**(A/N) I am SOO sorry it took me so long to update! You know, with the long weekend and all, I was hanging out with friends and my fanfic completely slipped my mind! Anyways, to make it up to you guys, I took hours out of my day to write two chapters for you! Hope you enjoy! :)**

The blood-thirsty vampire ran full-force into Jagger's side, sending them both tumbling to the ground with a loud crash. I walked backwards a couple of steps to get out of the way, and Alexander ran up to me.

"Raven, you have to leave!" he pushed, grabbing my wrist and tugging me towards the door.

"You have to do something! Help Jagger, or I'll do it myself! He saved my life, I owe him at least that much." I shouted in my boyfriends face.

"Raven please! You have to trust me. Just, leave!" He pleaded, and continued pulling me towards the front of the mansion.

"Im not going home!" I shouted. "How do I know you won't just disappear on me!" I asked, ripping my arm free from his grip, and turning back to the two fighting vampires. Before Alexander - Even before I - knew what was about to happen, I walked behind Trevor, making sure to stay at least a couple of feet away, and bent down to a crouch. He was too busy with Jagger to notice me approaching. I eyed the red liquid splattered across the floor, and caught glimpse of an especially sharp looking peice of glass. I quickly grabbed it right as Alexander appeared behind me. But before he could stop me, I pressed the shard against my palm, and slid it down the middle, making a clean cut. I winced at the pain, and dropped the glass. Blood began to form in the thin line across my hand and dripped in small streams down my fingers.

"RAVEN!" Alexander shouted.

Trevor and Jagger both turned to look at me. As soon as they saw my hand, dripping with the warm liquid that runs in my veins, not only Trevor's eyes were red, but Jagger's were a faint crimson too.

_Whoops.. Didn't think this one through, did I?_

I turned to Alexander for help, but he was staring at the liquid dripping from my fingertips.

"Alexander!" I screamed at him, trying to catch his attention. His head shot up at me, and I could tell he was struggling to control his hunger. Now, I knew this was serious.

"Raven, go to the basement! Lock the door behind you. Jagger will be able control himself, and we'll hold off Trevor until he's calmed down."

I ran across the room to the basement door without hesitation. I didn't even look back. Mostly because I was afraid of what I might see if I did. When I got to the old wooden door, I pushed it open as fast as I could and ran to the other side, slamming it shut behind me. I made sure to lock it before I continued down the staircase to the basement. I crept around, dark room after dark room, until I came upon the small cellar i'd been in just a while earlier. I opened the door and slowly stepped inside. The light was still on, but it wasn't as i'd left it. All of my papers were in a neat pile, along with the pen and note which I picked up and re-read. As I came across the end, I realized there was something else scribbled onto the small sheet. Together it read;

Dear Alexander,  
>BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.<br>Raven Madison.

Raven,  
>I'm so sorry,<br>For everything i've done.  
>I wish you could forgive me.<br>Alexander.

Some of the ink was smudged, and it wasn't because of my blood. There were small damp spots on the paper, as if water had been splashed on it. Then it hit me. It wasn't water that had been splattered all over the note, it was teardrops.

The note was covered with my blood, and Alexander's tears.

Blood and tears.

As I pictured the thought in my head, I imaginged watching Alexander walk into this very room, only to find my drawings and the note. I began to feel worse and worse about the pain I must've caused him. A couple tears began to form in my eyes, but my thoughts were interrupted by a loud _CRASH_. I knew what that sound was. It was the basement door being broken down. Just as I was about to run out of the claustrophobic little room, Trevor appeared in the doorway, blocking my escape.

_Boy am I in for it now. _I thought to myself as I stared at the vampire. His eyes were filled with hunger and hatred.

"Trevor...?" I pleaded. "Please... don't." it was all I could manage to say. what else was there to be said? _"Oh, Trevor! Please don't eat me!"? _Yeah right.

He took a step forward, and I stood, frozen with fear.

_Where are Alexander and Jagger? _I thought. Once again, my mind became clouded with questions that were still awaiting answers. _Why did Alexander open the door for Jagger and not me? What exactly happened between Jagger, his girlfriend, and Alexander, and why did nobody tell me? Why is it only now that Jagger admits to seeking revenge? Why is Trevor acting like this and not either of the other two vampires? _And the worst question of all, _WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP LYING TO ME?_

In a split second, Trevor's face was inches from mine. Danm vampire speed. He pinned me to the wall, one hand on either side, so I couldnt escape. I tried to duck under his arm, but he grabbed my wrist, and twisted. Hard. The only thing I could feel was soaring pain, until I heard a loud cracking sound. The breaking of bones. My bones. My wrist throbbed with pain, yet Trevor still wouldn't let go. He pulled me closer to him, and brought my hand closer to his face. The hand that was dripping with blood, thanks to me and my failed attempt at helping. Trevor opened his mouth, and flashed his fangs. He was about to bite me, and the last thought that floated through my head was;

_As long as Alexander and Jagger are safe at the moment, I don't care what happens._

I tightly shut my eyes right as he was about to bite, and prepared myself for the pain I was about to feel. Surprisingly, I didn't feel anything other than the throbbing in my now broken wrist. The grip on my bleeding hand tightened slightly, and was then released. I fell backwards, hitting the wall, and using it for support. My eyes shot open, and the sight in front of me was shocking. Alexander and Jagger had both taken place on either side of Trevor, grabbing his arms and holding him back. Trevor wasn't fighting them though. He was just standing there. His eyes were finally changing back to there normal shade of emerald green.

I stared for a while. Thinking over everything that happened. Then, I focused my attention on Trevor.

_God, his eyes are so perfect. Just the right shade of green to compliment his facial featues and bring out his smile. Oh god, his smile... Just like everything else about him, was perfect. And the way his hair always falls perfectly in his eyes. He's actually kind of hot... Oh my god. Did I seriously Just think of Trevor like that? _I mentally slapped myself, and shook the thought from my head.

I looked at Alexander, then at Jagger. They were in pretty bad shape. There were cuts of all different sizes scattered across every inch of exposed skin on their bodies, and they had blood all over them. Literally. You couldn't even tell Jagger's tank used to be white, it was so bad. "You guys have a _lot _of explaining to do." I said, and took a step away from the wall. It took all my strength, and a lot of effort, but I managed. I walked past them and out the door of the small room, making sure to stay as far from Trevor as possible. "A lot." I repeated as I stalked off towards the stairs. "And no more lies."

**And a HUGEE thanks to Ms. Sterling for the amazing ideas! I can't thank you enough! :)  
>So, thank's for reading, guys. And pretty please review? A lot of things will be explained in the next chapter. So keep reading!<strong>


	15. Questions

**(A/N) Alright, so here's the next chapter! Have fun, reading it.. Or whatever. :P**

None of the three vampires moved. They just stood there, Alexander and Jagger staring at eachother, and Trevor staring off into space, more than likely having no idea what had just happened.

A few tears lingered in my eyes as I continued making my way to the staircase, making my vision partially blurry. I approached the bottom step, and whiped my eyes with the back of my non-broken wrist. I ran up the stairs, and reached the empty doorframe. The hinges that had once held the door up now held nothing but splintered off wood. I avoided the fallen door and walked through. As I stepped forward, I looked around, and shokingly stared at the sight infront of me. It was way worse than I thought. There was still puddles of blood decorating the floor, along with broken shards of glass and the old silver trat that had been holding the smoothies. I was surprised Jameson hadn't cleaned it up yet.

_Where _is_ Jameson? _I wondered. I raced to the kitchen, in hopes of finding him. I looked around, but found no sign of the old butler. I walked up to the bottom of the staircase leading upstairs, making sure to avoid any glass splinters.

"Jameson?" I called. When there was no responce, I ran up the creaky staircase, skipping a few steps as I went. I peeked my head into one of the rooms.

"Jameson?" I called once again. Just as before, there was no answer. So I went on to the next room, and repeated the process.

"Jameson!" I kept on calling. Where was the creepy butler? Finally, I approached one room, that was dimly lit inside. I walked in to find a couple of candles placed around the room. There was an eerie feeling as I walked in, and I found Jameson sitting on one of the old victorian chairs, reading some old Romanian book.

"There you are!" I said, thankful I had found him. I walked up to the creepy butler. "I was calling for you."

"Oh, hello miss Raven. Sorry, I didn't hear you calling. Alexander told me to come up here." he stated.

"Its alright. Do you have any ice?" I asked, holding up both of my hands. One was swollen like crazy, and the other one was still dripping with red liquid.

He got up in one swift movement and placed the old book on the table beside his chair. "Of course." He replied and walked past me, out the door.

He lead me into the kitchen and opened an old freezer. He took out a long trey of frozen water and wrapped a couple of cubes in a paper towel, placing the package into a small plastic bag and handing it to me. He also took out some gauze and wrapped up both of my hands.

"Would you like anything else?" He asked, politely.

"I'm fine, thanks." I replied softly.

"If you don't mind my asking, are Alexander and Jagger alright?"

"They should be fine. They're just in the basement." I stated, walking out of the kitchen, and proceeding to the parlor. I sat down in one of the large chairs, and waited for the vampire trio. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps from the basement, and I soon spotted Alexander and Jagger ascending the stairs, followed by Trevor.

I looked up at them, and they all gave me the exact same un-readable look, as if it they had been planning it out. Alexander and Jagger sat on either side of me, and Trevor sat in a seperate chair, in front of us all.

"Are you ready to explain?" I asked quietly, looking into Alexander's chocolate brown eyes.

"Anything you have to ask us, any questions you have, we promise we'll answer truthfully from here on out." He spoke confidently, and gave Jagger that 'You better agree or illl punch your teeth in' stare. Just as I expected, Jagger nodded and faced Trevor.

"Well..." The word was stretched. "First of all..." I didn't know where to begin. I had so many questions, and there wasn't much time. If i'm gone too long, this is the first place my parents would look. "Uhmm, right, why werent you answering the door for me?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Honestly, Raven... I didn't know it was you. After I found your note, I didn't think i'd be seeing you for a long time. I was pretty sure you'd be mad at me, at the least." His responce was calm, but there was a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.

"Who else would be coming to the mansion?" I asked sarcastically, "Dracula? And why did you open the door for Jagger?"

He let a small laugh slip from his lips. "When we were kids, Jagger and I had a secret knock -"

Jagger cut him off, " yeah, because all the girls in Romania were showing up at his doorstep, and he never knew when it was really me."

I could swear I saw Alexander blush before he put his head down. I also felt my face heat up a little.

_So, my boyfriend was a ladies man? _I questioned with a silent, mental laugh. _Interesting. Very interesting. _Alexander let out an embarassed laugh and shushed Jagger, reaching behind me and lightly slapping the back of his head.

"Hey, im surprised you remembered it." Jagger said to Alexander with a laugh.

"I was thinking the same thing." Alexander replied.

It amazed me how just a little while ago, Alexander and Jagger had acted like they hated eachother, and now they're acting like the old times, back when they were in Romania and were best friends. It also amazed me that just a while ago, Jagger was practically cholking me, and now I felt like _we _were friends, and I could trust him. But, i still wasn't sure if his intentions were true. Which brought another question to mind.

"Tell me everything. About Jagger and... What's her name?" I asked, looking at Jagger for help.

His face suddenly turned sad, and he looked down to the floor. "Erika." He responded softly.

"Okay... Tell me everything, and I mean every little detail about what happened between Jagger, Erika, and you." I said looking up at Alexander.

"He told you about that...?" He asked in a whiny childs voice.

"Yeah, not like you would have." I said, giving him an evil glare before looking forwards to Trevor, who sat there shyly. He obviously didn't feel confortable in the mansion. Even though he was a vampire now, he was still the same old khaki wearing soccer snob. Or so I thought. I returned my attention to Alexander.

"Well... When we were living back in Romania, Jagger was quite the ladies man..." Alexander began.

"You mean, you were the ladies man, but when every single one of them was rejected by you, they'd come to me as a 'second option'." He stated, finally looking up from the floor.

"Uhmm, sure... Anyways..." He replied, embarassed. "There was this one girl that Jagger really liked, and I mean _really _liked. Her name was Erika. Of course every day I saw Jagger, i had to hear his complaining about her, because he was too shy to go up and get to know her."

"Jagger... Shy? Woah." I responded shocked.

Jagger turned pink, and leaned closer to me. "She looked a lot like you." he stated seductively.

"Alexander, Jagger's trying to hit on me again!" I fake whined to my boyfriend.

"Not again!" Alexander cried, and we all began to laugh. Except Trevor that is. He was completely out of the conversation. He was just wonderring around the Parlor, and exploring the mansion. He reminded me of myself when I first came here.

"Anyways," Alexander said, suddenly back on topic. "Jagger and I were hanging out, and we decided to go and eat. So we went to a nearby bar, and it just so happens that Erika was there. I forced him to go and talk to her. They hit it off, and by the end of the week, they were happily dating."

"Just like us!" I said, snuggling into my boyfriend's arm.

"Yeah," He said with a small laugh. "They had a lot in common, and became really close. Of course, in Romania, mostly everyone knows about vampires, and Erika was one of those people. And she so happened to know that Jagger was one of them. She begged, and begged for him to turn her, but he wouldn't... Because he loved her too much, and refused to bring her into a world of darkness." He continued, giving me a knowing glance. The more I heard about Jagger and Erika, the more it reminded me of Alexander and Jagger.

"So, she broke up with him."

_WOAH, nevermind. No connection there! _I stated in my head.

"She just, broke up with him. Because he refused to change her?" I asked, shocked.

"Not only that, but she also admitted to never actually liking Jagger for who he was, but rather _what _he was." He said sadly. "And then, Erika moved on to me. Tried to get me to change her. We dated for a while, then we broke up, because we never actually loved eachother. Jagger on the other hand, he really liked her. I could see it in his eyes, everytime he looked at her. I just never put his feelings into consideration." He said, his voice was soft and velvety. "Jagger forgave me... But I can tell, he's never going to be able to fully get over it." He said shooting a knowing glance at Jagger. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, a lot." I replied. This question was directed at Jagger. "Why did you only admit to me now, that you've been seeking revenge?" I questioned.

"Well, I was going to try to steal you from Alexander, just to make him see how I felt when he stold Erika from me. Then I figured I was acting childish, and I should have forgiven him a long time ago." He said with a forced smile. It was amazing how fresh the memory of this girl must have been for him, to be able to make him so sad, just thinking about her.

"Okay, why is Trevor the only one that tried to kill me when I was bleeding?" I asked calmly.

Alexander was first to reply. " Because when someone is newly changed, they have a craving for blood. No matter how much they have, they want more, and more. until they learn to control it. That's why I had to let him bite me."

"Why couldn't you get more of those smoothies?" I asked.

"It's not the same. He needs real blood. Human blood. Vampire blood works too..." He laughed, holding up his re-bandaged arm.

"Alright. Now that that's clear. I think we're all good." I said with a smile.

"Great, I'm so hungry I could eat a cow!" Jagger said as he got up from the chair. I widened my eyes and stepped backwards. We all chuckled.

"Oh, sorry." Jagger said with a smile and small laugh.

**Creds to Erika, my awesomely amazing friend! (I stole her name!) Ahaha. -evil laugh-  
>Review? "PLEAASSE?" I whined to the readers. ;)<br>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	16. Coffin Club

**(A/N) I just realized... In the last chapter, (14) first paragraph.. I spelt Tray wrong. Sorry! :P  
>Anyways, I'm just getting rid of the last of my ideas for this fanfic before I use anybody elses. (Ms. Sterling) :3<br>Im still trying to find a way to make everything fit together with your ideas. So, give me some time, and I'll think of something soon enough. :)  
><strong>  
><strong>Anyways, since I did that whole 'Erika' thing, I'm also going to try to incorperate that somewhere later on in this fanfic. Sorry. Yeah, I'm talking too much. You guys can read on. :P<strong>

Chapter 15-

You guys can go ahead. I should really be getting home. What time is it, anyways? I asked Alexander.

"Uhmm..." He began, walking into the hall to check the old grandfather clock. He paused. "1:30." He said, nervously.

"Oh. My. God." I said dramatically spacing out the words. "Im surprised my parents haven't called the cops yet! I _really _have to go." I ran up to the front door and began lacing up my combat boots. Once they were all secure and ready to go, I grabbed my sweater from the coat rack and opened the door.

"One more question..." I said, turning back to the three teen vampires. "What's going to happen to Trevor now?" I asked, gripping on to the door knob hard.

"I don't know yet..." Alexander softly explained. "Would it be a possibility to tell his parents the truth? He won't be able to hide it from them."

"No, no, no! You can't tell his parents! If you do, you can start packing. Because once the Mitchells know something... The whole town will know within seconds!" I over exaggerated, forgetting Trevor was standing next to Alexander and Jagger.

"Hey!" He called to me, offended.

"It's true." I said, narrowing my eyes and glaring at him.

He actually agreed. "Yeah. Not even _I _can trust my parents." He said, nodding at me.

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked hesitantly. "He can't stay here. If anybody finds out, you'll go to jail for kidnapping! Then you'll have to move!" I whined to my boyfriend. I closed the door and walked up to him.

"Any ideas?" I asked, hoping something would pop in to one of our heads.

Apparently it worked, because soon after, I turned to Jagger and he gave me a mencaing smile. "I think I have an idea."

"Oh, great. This is going to be good." I said sarcastically. "What, rip him to peices, then burry the bits of left over Trevor meat in the cemetery so nobody finds out it was us?" I asked, hiding the smirk that was playing on my face.

Trevors eyes widened in shock and fear. He took a step back. I burst out laughing. "It was a joke!" I shouted at him. He gave me an evil glare, then looked at Jagger who stepped over to Alexander and waved at him. "Hello, Pheonix. Got any nice clubs a few towns down with a few spare coffins?" He asked, sarcastically rolling his eyes at the end. He shook his head, and white hair with dyed red ends flew into his eyes. He swiped them away and stepped back.

Alexander's face lit up like the morning sun. His eyes twinkled, and a smile grew on his serious face. "Jagger, you're _brilliant!_" He shouted, running over to the snow haired boy and giving him a hug. Jagger's face twisted to fake discust and he pushed him off.

"Ewww.. _Cooties._" He said like a five year old, and brushed off his arms as if Alexander had some sort of disease.

He's so _childish. _

"You never did that when _I _hugged you." I laughed out at Jagger. His face turned crimson and he laughed softly.

Then he responded, "So what...?" Yeah. totally profound responce. Alexander gave him a half joking evil glare, then looked back to me. We'll deal with him for tonight. Tomorrow we'll make the arrangements for the coffin club. We'll figure out how to deal with his parents later." He said and put his arm around my waist. "By the way, you're not going home alone." He added, looking into my eyes.

"I'll drive her!" Jagger chimed in.

I laughed, then responded, "You mean, _Alexander _will drive me. While you stay and watch over Trevor like a good boy." I said walking over and patting his head. Giggling as I did so. He gave me a pouty face and backed up.

I looked at Trevor, who still seemed confused. About what, I didnt know. I didn't know how long it would be before I saw him again, either. So I walked up, and gave him a small hug. More like a half-hug. Either way, his warmth felt really nice against my chilled skin, and a strange feeling ran through me that I didn't want to let go. I forced myself, and walked out the door with Alexander. We got into the car, and began to drive off to my house.

"So... How long will you guys be gone for?" I asked, sad that they were leaving.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"Well, you guys have to bring Trevor to the coffin club. How long will it take?"

"Oh, I was going to talk to you about that... Raven, do you want to come with us?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, _really!_" I asked, surprised, yet jumping for joy.

"Really. That is, if your parents ever trust me again." He said, his smile fading as we pulled up to my driveway. Almost instintaniously, my father bursts out from the front door, my mother closely behind.

"RAVEN MADISON. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" They screamed as I opened the car door.

_Oh great. _I thought to myself and gave my parents an apologetic smile.

**Thanks to all you who are reviewing. I apreciate the love and support you guys give. It motivates me to keep on writing this fanfic. So yeah. Thanks a ton! :D  
>And, like always... Review if you please. I'm done begging. It gets me nowhere. :P<strong>


	17. Big decisions

**Heyy everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated... Only 1 review for chapter 15? :(  
>Oh well... Hope you guys like this chapter then. And Ms. Sterling, Things start to fall into place in this chapter. I switched up your ideas a bit, but I have everything planned out from here on. I'm not sure how much longer this Fanfic will continue on, but i'm guessing a while. (Maybe 8-10 chapters...) :S<br>Because now that everything's falling into place, I have so many new ideas... (thanks to Ms. Sterling) ;)  
>Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the rest of my story. :D<strong>

My mom walked up to me, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Raven! Where have you been!" She repeated as if I hadn't heard her the first time. Just then Alexander got out of the Mercedes and my mother gave him a cold stare.

"Mom, stop it! It's not Alexander's fault!" I whined, semi-embarrassed that she was pretty much blaming it on him. I could tell by the way she was starring. Her eyes filled with disapproval, and her mouth pressed into a thin, straight line.

"Oh yeah? Then whose fault is it! Explain to me what the hell happened! You left at FOUR O'CLOCK. And you finally decide to return at TWO IN THE MORNING? You haven't even checked in with us! Not ONCE. We were worried sick! We're very disappointed in you." She stated before turning to Alexander who was standing beside me.

"Has Raven been with you all night?" She asked. The question was coated with a thick layer of bitterness.

I answered before Alexander could.

"No..." I spoke gently, and quickly decided I should have kept my mouth shut.

Alexander looked at me with confusion all over his face.

"Then where the hell were you!" My father asked, suddenly jumping into the conversation.

_Great. Now I need to think of a believable lie... And fast! _I thought to myself.

My mother caught sight of my hands, which I was trying so desperately to hide.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She was practically screaming.

After a long pause, I responded, "Well, I was on my way to Becky's house... And I decided to stop by the cemetery."

I began, still trying to think of an at least semi-believable lie. Thank God, Alexander cut in.

"When she got there, some gang came up and tried to attack her..."

"But Alexander was visiting his grandmother's monument, and heard me screaming. If he hadn't showed up, I wouldn't be here right now." I said, turning to Alexander and giving him a small smile.

"Unfortunately, I hadn't come soon enough. One of the guys had broken Raven's wrist. And another had sliced her hand with a broken beer bottle. I'm glad they didn't have time to do worse. As soon as they saw me, they all scattered."

Both my parents stared at us, wide-eyed with partly-open mouths.

"Alexander saved me. So don't you go blaming crap on him." I scolded, then turned to give my boyfriend a soft hug. He kissed me on the cheek, and placed his arm around my waist.

"Why didn't you call the cops?" My father asked the both of us.

"We didn't see them too well. There was no point in calling the police if we don't even know what the guys looked like." I stated obviously.

"I'm sorry I brought Raven back so late. I should have reminded her to call you. It's my fault, I insisted in taking her back to the mansion to get her cleaned and bandaged up, so you two wouldn't be too worried. I guess by doing that, we worried you more. Sorry about that." He said looking at the ground. He always acted pretty shy around my parents.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. You're both alright and that's all that matters to us." My father said calmly. "We should be saying sorry for freaking out on you both."

"well, since all of that's sorted out..." He began, looking at me for permission. I knew what he was talking about, and gave a small nod of agreement. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked my parents.

"Go ahead." They both said in confused unison.

"Is there any possible way for you to let me take Raven to Hipsterville?" A long pause. Then he added on, "Tomorrow?"

My parents starred at each other, and as if reading each other's minds, said at exactly the same time, "We'll think about it."

"Raven will let you know by morning." My mother finished.

Alexander gave a small, understanding smile towards my parents, then added on, "She can stay with her aunt. I have an apartment a couple of streets down, so it would be no problem to pick Raven up from her aunt's house.

"We'll think about it." My mother repeated, and walked back inside the house. My father followed, and as soon as the door shut, I gave Alexander a big hug and thanked him. "If they didn't like you as much as they do, I would have been in so much trouble." I laughed into his warm chest.

He chuckled, then pulled away from me, his expression suddenly turning from happy and joyful, to sad and lonely.

"What's wrong?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows together in confusion.

"I received a letter from my parents last night…" He said after a short pause. He looked down and took my hand into his gently, making sure not to hurt the bandaged mess.

I actually jumped for joy. Like, literally hopping up and down. "Oh my goth! Are they coming to visit?" I loved Alexander's parents. I looked up to his mother like a role model ever since the first day I met her. Then, I remembered the news…

"They told me I could stay in Dullsville…" He began, although his face hadn't brightened much.

"That's amazing!" I shouted joyfully.

"Not really…" He spoke softly as he slid his hand from mine and replaced it by his side.

"They said I could stay… Under one condition," He still spoke softly, barely a whisper. "I can only stay… If I decide to turn you."

My smile faded, twisting into a frown, and I looked at my boyfriend in shock.

"I have two weeks to make my choice..."

**So... now Alexander has to choose between changing Raven... Or leaving her forever... Woah.  
>Anyways, hope you all liked the chapter, and I promise i'll update sooner than I did with this chapter. But i'm only motivated to write because of my awesome reviewers... So, pretty much the more reviews I get, the faster I update. ;)<br>Soo, review please! :D**


	18. Eternity Together

**Hey guys, I know i've been doing a pretty bad job at keeping my promises to update faster... But i've had a lot of stuff going on. My birthday was on the 4th, and my party's this week, so I have a lot of planning. This month's just filled with birthdays, and stuff to do. Hopefully things will die down, and I'll have some more time to write. :)  
>Enjoy!<strong>

"Two weeks?" I choked out.

"Yes… Two weeks, Raven." He replied, as if talking to a child. He wasn't freaking out over this as much as I was.

"How are you so calm!" I asked questioningly.

"I'm calm, because I know I don't need to worry about it. Neither do you."

"What do you mean…?" Now I was in confusion. I mean, what was he talking about?

"I've already made up my mind." He said, nonchalantly.

Now I was shocked. _Is he seriously going to turn me without even asking about it? I mean... Yeah, I've wanted this forever, but every time I think about it, I'm less sure it's what I want… _Then my thoughts were interrupted, when Alexander spoke out;

"I can't just take you away from your life, Raven. I could never do that. As much as you think you may want this, you really don't. Being like me is lonely, dark, and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone, never mind change them myself. I'm sorry, but I'd choose to move back to Romania over turning you into a monster like myself any day. This is not the life you want to live. Trust me."

Now, I had nothing at all to say. My mouth hung slightly open, and my throat was dry. My eyes were watery, and my legs felt like wet noodles that could barely hold up my weight.

"You mean… You'd choose to move to Romania over spending your life with me…?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

His face twisted into confusion. Then, what I had said finally hit him. His eyes turned dark and sad, and his mouth twisted downwards.

"Raven, that's not what I said, and definitely not what I meant!" He spat out.

"Are you sure? Because that's sure what it sounded like to me…"

"No, what I mean is," He stopped. "Let me try that again. Raven, as much as I would love to spend an eternity together… I just don't think I could bring myself to make that choice for you. I don't think you understand what will happen if you choose this life. You'll have to leave everything behind. Your family, friends, school, even the sunlight. Everything you know will change. And it's a huge decision."

"I know that!" I whispered. "I've wanted this for practically my whole life, Alexander! And now that I finally have the choice, I'm not just going to turn it down! Becoming like you has been my dream for years, and since you entered my life, things are different. My dreams changed. Not only do I want to become a vampire… But I want _you_ to be the one to change me, and I want to spend an eternity with _you. _Please Alexander!"

"Raven… I'm sorry… Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." he said, sorrowfully.

"Why not!" The words came out as a half scream, even though they were not meant to.

Alexander stepped away from me, and took a few steps towards the Mercedes. Then he slowly turned around.

"The more time you spend with me, Raven… The more it seems as if you're only using me to become the monster that I've dreaded being for mywhole life." And with that, he got into the Mercedes and sped down the street, back to the mansion.

I muttered a few curses under my breath, then sat on the steps of my porch, and cupped my face in my palms.

"What have I done?" I whispered into my hands that were already wet with tears.

I began to think about all of the reasons Alexander could dislike being a vampire. I ran inside, and up to my bedroom. I found my bag shoved under the bed, and I removed my Hello Batty notebook. I found the page marked "Pro's and con's of dating a vampire" I crossed out the list and made a new one. "Pro's and con's of _becoming _a vampire" I scribbled into the small book.

Pro's:  
>-Live for the night<br>-Live for an eternity  
>-Turn into a bat<br>-Be with Alexander…

I stopped writing, and starred at the page. _Was Alexander serious? _I thought to myself. _Did it really seem like I was using him? _I forgot about my list, grabbed my cell and flipped through my contacts.

Mom,  
>Dad,<p>

Becky,  
>Trevor,<p>

TREVOR? When did he get in there? That sneaky bastard. I decided to keep his number though. Mostly because something inside me triggered right before I pressed the delete button, and I got the strange feeling that I should keep his number for emergencies. He'll be gone soon anyways, right? Might as well keep intact with him.

I went through the rest of my contacts, and stopped at Alexander. I sent him a text, saying;

"Hey, Alexander sorry about tonight. Do you really think I'd use you because of what you are? I just love you too much to refuse an eternity together. We need to talk. Meet me tomorrow at the cemetery, just after sunset… -R"

I closed my cell and lay down in bed, waiting for a reply. Time passed, and he still hadn't said anything. He couldn't have been asleep, because it wasn't even near sunset yet. I lay there, with my phone in hand for hours, before I finally dozed off.

**Sorry again about the late update.. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Bit of a fight between Raven and Alexander. Ahaha, review please! I was really happy about the amount of reviews for the last chapter! Keep it up guys! :D**


	19. A visit to the mansion

**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm back online and decided to continue this fanfiction. I know it's been forever, and I'm really sorry. I'm not going to bother with excuses. I decided to take a break, and I've been writing a fanfic for the Soul Screamers series under a different username. (XxBeauty-Xx-Of-xX-EternityxX -Gay username, I know. Everything else was taken though.)You guys should read the books... They're really great! (One of my favoirite series ever!) Anyways, hopefully you all remember where I left off... So read and review! :)**

**Ps. This chapter might not be the greatest. I need to get back into the Vampire Kisses mood since I'm still kind of focused on Soul Screamers. And can you believe I haven't read Cryptic Cravings yet! God, I need to get that book. Read on! :)**

I awoke to bright sunlight streaming through the curtains and a cool breeze blowing through the open window. I slowly dragged myself out of bed, closing the window and grabbing a small black blanket from the floor.

I was glad that it was Saturday, meaning no school. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with all the gawking students, preppy cheerleaders and soccer snobs. Then again, was I ever in the mood to deal with them? I chose out my outfit which consisted of a black mini skirt with small slits up the sides, a red corset, and black and red striped stockings. I dragged the clothes into the washroom.

After taking a shower, brushing my teeth, doing my make-up and getting changed, I forced my tired body down the stairs to get something to eat. I settled for a bagel with cream cheese and a cup of coffee. I decided to call Becky, since I wouldn't be able to see Alexander until sunset. I grabbed the phone and quickly dialled her number.

_Ring… Ring… Ring… _

"Hello, Raven?" I heard her voice say softly from the other line.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey Beck! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today." I asked hopefully.

"Oh… Uhmm… Sorry, Rave but I can't. I'm actually meeting up with Matt and a few of his friends later. But, if you want to tag along it'd be fine with me…" She said, sounding sorry.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll just hang here. Don't worry about it." I must have sounded disappointed, because she apologized several more times before hanging up.

_Well, there goes that plan. What to do, what to do. _I thought to myself, pacing around the kitchen. I took out my cell phone, checking my texts for the thousandth time. There was still no reply from Alexander. I wondered if he was really still mad at me about what had happened yesterday. He had all night to respond to my message, and he either chose not to, or hasn't seen it yet. I figured it was the first one, but was desperately hoping deep down that he just hadn't seen the message yet.

Even though I knew what Alexander said was untrue, his words echoed over and over in my mind.

_The more time you spend with me, the more it seems as if you're only using me to become the monster that I've dreaded being for my whole life._

Is that really what it seems like? Could it be the truth? I thought, mentally slapping myself for even considering that. I loved Alexander. There was no doubt about it. I resumed pacing around the kitchen island. My parents were out shopping, and Billy was doing some science project in his room, so I pretty much had the whole house to myself for a few hours.

I walked over to the living room, popping _Kissing Coffins _into the DVD player. The movie played in the background as I continued my thoughts of Alexander. Was it really worth it? I mean, becoming a vampire. I couldn't force Alexander to change me. But at the same time, I've been wishing for this practically my whole life. Now that I finally have a slight chance of fulfilling this dream, will I really be able to give it up? Give up becoming a vampire? Give up spending an eternity with Alexander? I was snapped out of my thoughts when my cell suddenly buzzed on the coffee table. I jumped up, grabbing it so quickly that it almost flew from my hand.

I sighed in frustration when I read the sender's name on the front screen.

_Trevor._

He's a vampire now. I thought, trying to get it into my mind. I've been dreaming about becoming one of the un-dead for most of my life, and in just one night, Trevor got exactly what _I _wanted. Honestly, I was quite jealous of him. I snapped open the cell, reading the message.

_Hey monster girl, how's it going? I don't see why you want to be a vampire so bad. It kind of sucks. -T_

I was fuming. Who the hell is he to tell me that? I don't give a damn about his opinion. So I texted him back, hitting the buttons harder than necessary.

_Like I care what you think._

Then a thought suddenly occurred to me.

_By the way, you're still at the mansion, right? Is Alexander there? And how come you're up still? -R_

I added, waiting for his reply, which came almost immediately after I sent the text.

_Yes, I'm at the mansion. My parents are going to freak, by the way. They'll send out a search party or something. Just saying. Alexander's asleep. I'm up pretty much all the time now. Stupid new sleep schedule. So, if you want to come over… I can probably sneak you up here. ;) -T_

I mentally laughed, but I couldn't help but feel bad for Trevor. I remembered when I just started staying over at the mansion during summer vacation. I'd stay in Alexander's coffin with him, and I'd always had a hard time adjusting my internal clock. It must be difficult for Trevor too.

_HAH, in your dreams Neanderthal. When Alexander wakes up, tell him to check his texts. I need to talk to him. –R_

_He had his cell with him practically all night, so if you texted him, chances are he's already read it. –T_

My head spun. He'd already seen the text? Why didn't he respond? Is he still mad? God, I hoped not.

_Did he say anything to you, by any chance? –R_

_Nope. Well, actually… He kept asking me about you. He asked me if you ever mention him, and stuff like that. He also asked me if I like you. ;) –T_

_And you said…? :/ –R_

_That's private information. You'll just have to come pay me a visit if you want to find out the answer. ;) –T_

I sighed. Trevor and his stupid winking faces made me want to puke. I thought to myself before responding.

_I'll be there in half an hour. –R_

I snapped my phone shut and grabbed a sticky note from the counter. I scribbled in my normal messy writing,

_Mom & Dad,  
>Don't freak out,<br>I'm at the mansion.  
>-Raven.<em>

I grabbed my cell from the counter, making my way to the front of the house and slipping into my combat boots.

"Hey Billy, I'm going to the mansion. Don't touch anything that isn't yours!" I shouted upstairs, opening the front door. "You hear me?" I called when there was no answer.

"Yeah, whatever." He shouted back, and I hopped down the porch steps. I grabbed my bike and peddled my way down to the mansion. I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket, and I slowed down a little to read the text.

_Really? Alright, I'll be waiting. ;) –T_

I suddenly had the urge to hop off my bike and go puke in a corner. Instead, I kept peddling down the street.

Soon enough, Benson Hill came into view and I rode up dropping my bike by the Iron Gate. I climbed up it, wondering why Alexander hadn't left it open like he usually did. I made it to the top and hopped down, dusting off my clothes. Then I ran up to the front of the house and pulled out my phone.

_I'm here. What now, soccer snob? –R_

_Jameson's out with Ruby. So I'll meet you at the front door. –T_

I rolled my eyes. Why use the word 'sneaking' when I'm coming in through the front door? That takes all the fun out of it. I thought to myself as I made my way over to the door. A few seconds later, I heard the rattling of locks and the door in front of me swung slowly open. Trevor stood there. He looked… Odd. Like the opposite of how he usually looked. His normally perfectly styled blond hair was now spiked up in every direction as if he just got out of bed. His piercing emerald eyes had dark bags under them and he looked dead tired. His golden complexion was now replaced with pale, milky skin. The most shocking though, was his outfit. He wore a black _My chemical romance _T-shirt, and black skinny jeans that had silver chains hanging everywhere. He looked just like Alexander.

**So, here's the next chapter. I hope you all don't hate me for the extremely late update... But now that I'm balancing my time between all my homework, family time, plus two fanfiction's... Well, I'll try to update sometime in the next week if I have the time. :)  
>So please review. :)<strong>


End file.
